Adin'Dax Dol'Caroth
Adin'Dax Dol'Caroth was born for war. Conquest, combat, and bloodshed drive him. His Twisted sense of morality could only ever lead him to follow the Devil King Phraxian. Dax, as many people know him, was born in Eragrim but raised by the Selvatarim. Their indoctrination to combat led Dax down the path of Law and Order. Peace through power, as it were. Years past and Dax brought the wisdom of the Selvatarim south to new lands. But in the new lands he met a new power, one who embodied all of the young Dol'Caoth's Ideals. The Devil King, Phraxian While purging the lands of Magassion of the Elves, Dax stumbled upon a ruined Temple on an Island in the Desolate Sea. Taking a small shore party Dax and company investigated the Temple for artifacts and weapons. They found nothing but blood and death. The first member of the party died with out a sound, same with the second, however the third had fortune on his side, somewhat. He stumbled over a rock pitching forward slightly but enough so the mouth that was angled to snap him whole only bit through his torso. With his last breath he cried out a warning as he faded from the world. Dax turned and saw Phraxian for the first time. He appeared in the form of a scaly Hydra several heads protruding from its massive body, it sported scars and strange symbols. It looked at the party and roared with such power, power only something truly ancient could muster. The challenge was brought down by this fearsome beast and it blocked the only egress point in the temple. It was fight or be killed. It was not terror, nor reverence, for both did not know what the other represented. Dax felt free, with the freedom to do what he was born, bred, and trained to do. He would fight to win, or die trying. the others in Dax's party fared little better than the first three as they were snapped up in short order by the lightning fast strikes of the Hydra's head. The beast seeing Dax as the sole survivor gave a mocking bellow and snapped at Dax thinking him easy prey like the others. But he was not like the others, He was war bred, forged in the fires of conflicts, no beast no matter how old or powerful, would cow him. The Hydra's head snapped in like a bolt of lightning, but found nothing but the tiled floor of the Temple. Dax had spun away behind one of the temples pillars right before the Hydra struck. The Hydra hissed in anger striking again, but guided by rage so the trap was unseen. As the head came around the pillar Dax rammed the pillar with all his might toppling it onto the unsuspecting creature crushing the head under the rubble. the Hydra's other heads cried out in anger but did not strike instead it severed the crushed head and sprouted two fresh heads. The creature stared at Dax and he defiantly returned the gaze. The heads gathered together staking all around each other and a bright flash of light burst forth. After Dax's vision had returned the scene before him was changed completely. Gone was the ruined temple and the massive Hydra. Instead he was in a hall. The left side was made of pure white marble, while the right was cut from the reddest blood stone Dax had ever seen. In mirrored Thrones sat two figures. The Arch-Angel Trecal, and the Devil King Phraxian. They explained to him that They represented peace and power. and the Hydra was their servant sent to places that draw in warriors from all walks of life. Dax was the seventh warrior to cut off a hydra head. That was their test to see if you had the power to obtain peace. The went on to explain the path laid out before him he could go on as he had been slaughtering for the highest bidder or he could go as the Champion of Trecal and Phraxian and bring the world peace. The world needs Peace, at any price.